


Feral

by darktea_27



Series: I Crawled Inside You and I Found Home [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BAMF John Watson, Implied Mpreg, Infertility, Love at First Sight, M/M, Omega John Watson, Single Parent Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktea_27/pseuds/darktea_27
Summary: It was the stroll at the night that he found himself fighting two Alphas and one Beta to save the little boy. Turned out the boy has a handsome father, a detective who didn't mind his child called John mother.





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Characters are belonged to BBC One and Mofftiss. I only own the plot and little Timothee. Enjoy this debacle of my craziness of Omega John Watson :D

 

Winter season was coming early but it has done its work, leaving the tendril of cold all over the town. The sun was going down hours ago, but the dark sky still has a slight of brightness that seemed too pretty when John looked it up. He deliberately chose the path further to go home after his day in veteran clinic so he could enjoy the peace of empty road and clear night. The light pollution in London still hindered him to see abundance of stars like the time he was deployed in Afghanistan. Sky there was so clear yet the war bent the men under it to keep their gazes locked down to the front line. Funny, how human always appreciates things when they lose them.

Losing was not something foreign to John Watson. He lost his father due to cancer when he was 10 years old, leaving Harry as the head of household, an alpha to be in charge of Watson's family. He lost his chance to get the privilege of studying medicine in college free without the needs to work two or three jobs at the same time. He lost Harry to alcoholism as the same time when their mother passed away, enveloping by the ground next to his father's grave. He learned to live with it, but nothing prepared him to the most fresh lost he encountered. The lose of his army life alongside the fertility robbed by the bullet which were stricken to his left shoulder that left his body's immunity running amok and ruining his reproduction system. An Omega without the ability to procreate, to conceive, to have offspring.

He gasped in his stroll on the pavement as the emotion overwhelmed his entire being. The harsh exhale came out from his mouth in the cold windy air like the ghost appeared from the past in his sight. He clutched his star-shaped chest wound with his free hand that wasn't holding the cane. It ached and his limping leg was heavier than his morning cramps. For a while, he stood with his body a little bit crooked to hold the pain.

A shriek was heard at the alley across the road that pulled John's body straight and the red flag inside his army doctor brain raised. He tried to listen more, but the emptiness of the road panicked him more. He jogged to the location with hasty limping that might be or might be not lessened in pain.

In the dim-lighted alley, John saw three figures standing with their backs on him. It seemed that the men crowded and loomed over someone. The pheromones were concentrated with mixture of excitement but most importantly the fear. A fear so strong, it was induced the distress Omega in John's primal instinct.

The person loomed by three men muffled something that John couldn't hear the exact words but it was undoubtedly a boy in fear. A little offspring.

"Hey!"

Before John registering the shout which cracked the tension raising at the corner of alley as his, the three men turned on him and by this stance John was able to see the little boy that backed on the far fence. The boy's face was so pale laced thickly with agitation. He has a ruffled dark hair, clothed by navy knee-length coat, socks and shoes that looked like coming out as school uniform.

John inhaled deeply and shit, the little boy might not have acknowledged his gender but John knew he would be Omega. He heaved another breath to focus his scattered distress all over his mind in order to free the little boy. His pulse accelerated as he counted the men in front of him. The man in the middle was Beta while the others were Alpha. The Alphas growled while the Beta man's eyes gleamed with malice. This would be a street fight that probably injured John more than what he already had, but he couldn't just walk away and left the little omega boy by himself.

"Leave him alone!" John snarled as he posturing himself to fight by throwing his aluminium cane aside.

The first man barreled into him was the left one. It would be as cliche as movie with the alpha screamed for blood while his fist aimed for John's jugular. In seconds, John's shoulder shrugged from the path, and twisted the Alpha's right wrist while elbowing the gut behind him. With groan, John flicked Alpha's body behind him and snapped his neck on the floor.

The adrenaline pumped into his blood sending red to his eyes that he tried hard to keep his feral at bay. John didn't want to drown himself with instinct until he forgot which one the enemy and which one was not. He reached Captain rank with calculation anyway rather than the thirst for blood from everyone who thought Omega was weak.

One down, two to go. The Beta came through his right side with knife that looked like scalpel in his clinic sharpened by bones that the lights illuminated dangerously on its tip. For a while John swayed his body to avoid the slash. The woosh sound emanated as the knife broke the seam on his parka jacket near his abdominal. So close that the little boy in the arms of Alpha thug screamed hoarsely.

John answered the distress call by leaping and climbing to the opponent's neck when the momentum appeared on Beta's confusion in responding Omega's distress. As his thighs squeezed the Beta's esophagus, John took the hand which held the knife and drove it to the man's eye socket. Blood splattered on his hand looked black at the dimmed light. The last Beta wailed as he surged down to the floor. John straightened his stance to face the last enemy.

Seeing the kid's face streaked with tears as the bulk arms tightened around his neck boiling John's blood. He could feel the blood on his hand, the creaks of his bones, the smell of fear, and the Alpha pheromones that forced submission of others. His nostril flared and the growled grated from the back of his throat. Every step forward John took was reciprocated with backward walk from The Alpha. The boy squirmed and cried mildly. The small fisted hands hit bulky arms that made the Alpha shook him hard to stop the kid's resistance.

"I said let him go!" John growled and rushed to the Alpha at the end of alley. The man threw the little boy like ragdoll while anticipating John's wrath. The red in his eye injected more power when he threw the punch to Alpha's throat. The man recoiled a moment with gurgle before he aimed John's neck.

With the focus of Alpha in choking John, he didn't see the little boy lurking at the back with an abandoned club in hands.  As the shock of getting pounded by club still fresh, John tackled Alpha's legs to the ground and locked his legs to the neck with his thumbs on the enemy's eyes. Heaved the breath as fast he could with the legs kept on Alpha's chest, John put his energy to bring the man down. At last, John twisted his thighs to the side and the man uttered his last breath with groan.

After felt like long minutes in recovering himself, John ran to the little boy and crouched down in front of him. In eye level, John rummages his hands on kid's scalp and arms. Found no harm on the child, John hugged the kid tight to his chest and swayed his body a little.

"Are you hurt anywhere, child?"  
"No, I am just afraid". The little boy answered him with hiccup.  
"I am here, little boy". John rubbed the child's back slowly and calmed himself down in return.

In the breeze of the wind, the smell of upcoming people closer to the alley bristled John's raw emotion. He still saw red on his periphery and the kid's agitation was not decreasing in any moment. John hid the little boy behind his back when two men approached his alley, completed with a team that resembled cops.

The leading man worn a coat that covering him to his knees and put his hands up in surrender while talking to John softly. However, John's response was growl and snarl to keep the people far from him and the boy.

' _Why they want to take his offspring again? Why they can't leave him alone.'_

It was not until the little boy wrapped his arms around John's hips and called him "maman" that stopped John from being so feisty. His brain is short-circuited after hearing the call from the child. Maman, mother, mama. His lungs felt collapsed and his knees were so weak, he was keening. He glanced at the boy's face on his hips. His face glistened with unshed tears but now little smile was seen. "That's my father". The child said with affection.

The little boy squeezed his stomach before he ran to the man with dark long coat. They seemed in talk for a moment with that man checked on child's body for injuries. John felt so empty and so lost. He realized of his surrounding, three men with blood pooled under their dead bodies and splatter of red liquids on his hands and jacket. He gritted his teeth and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. Tears started to lurk on his eyes, threatened to fall by the emptiness he never had a claim to call his.

He drew another of those great, rattling breaths before turning his eyes to the boy again, then saw the older version of the boy in front of him. This man who was still raising his hands with palms open up in peace gesture stepped forward slowly to John.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes. I am the father of the boy you saved. What's your name?". The man, Sherlock, kept his stride in check to sooth John's aggression. The growl stilled Sherlock at arm-length to John and with a graceful movement, Sherlock ungloved his right hand and reached out to touch John. John snarled and recoiled a feet away that surprised the team behind the dark haired man.

Sherlock took a deep breath as if braced himself from the punch that probably would come to his way. "I'm not going to hurt you". He said tenderly and bowed his head with his eyes closed. The hand was unanswered on the air until one soft cheek landed on the man's palm. The whining sound was followed by the sniff.

John registered the smell as the Alpha and undoubtedly scented thickly with the little boy.  He squeezed the wrist and brought it closer to his nose, he didn't even remember when he put his hands on the boy's father. It was scent of woods after rain, tea, fire, and mint. It smelled like home, warmed John inside out.

Little padded reverberated to John's hearing that he peeked behind the man's big hand. It was the child, looked up to John with adoration written all over his small face that John couldn't help but return it with smile. He held big orange blanket in his arm while the other linked to his father's right leg.

"Father, Uncle Greg said to give maman the shock blanket" the child said to his father with his eyes still latched on John's face. The 'maman' call effect was attached deeply to John which he treasured so much to his memory. Meanwhile, the father looked so flustered and speechless with mouth gaping. John realized that the man was not only the older version of the boy but also the charismatic appearance was enhanced by the coat and black leather glove. Then, the complete realization dawned on John that he still had the man's hand on him while staring hard. The man that John knew from the smell was an unbonded Alpha.

"Sorry for the blood" he uttered shamefully that if it wasn't for the man's fast reflex he wiped the blood on his work pants.

"This is the blood of men who wanted to hurt my child. I won't let it dirt your clothes more". The deep baritone voice honeyed with concern flattered John that made him blushing like damsel in distress. The man took out large handkerchief from one of many pockets on his coat and cleaned the blood from his hands. The touch was so gentle, John willed down the purr which enclosed his throat.

He cleared his throat before answering the man's question before. "My name is John. John Watson". He gave the taller man a nod with his eyes casted down. It was considered inappropriate for Omega to stare eye to eye with Alpha. But then the gloved hand took his chin and let John knew the smile that plastered on the man's handsome face.

"Thank you John for saving my child. Although it was the fault of my son to run away from flat while the thugs involved in the murder i investigated were out at the street". The man stated gracefully with his chin jutted to the little boy who shuffled from one foot to other.

"I'm sorry, Father". This was said with so much guilt John found it endearing.  
  
"Pah. And where is your manner, Timothee, to the man who saved you? And calling maman to others can be considered impolite you know". The man chastised the child without real sting but purely concern and embarassment.

Before the child could take back the 'maman' call from John, he said "That's okay, i don't mind. And please don't wander by yourself anymore at night, Tim". The statement that shocked both man and child with the expression alike. Their blinking eyes and stunned faces kicked belly laughter from John that he didn't know what was so funny but he doubled over so much.

The silver haired man who came along with Sherlock came to the three at the end of the alley with panting. "Sherlock, I think it is better for you to go home while we clean up this mess, guess I will ask him about this tomorrow". For a moment, John thought if the other Alpha is Sherlock's partner but he just dismissed him with hand gesture.

"Okay okay Greg, I will go home and take John to his home. Tomorrow I will accompany him to your office". If this Greg was surprised by that fast association between Sherlock and John, he didn't voice it out but with a raised eyebrow. He turned to his team when Sherlock started to take the shock blanket from Timothee's death grip and covered John's body with that gently.

"I know it is late, John, but if you don't mind, I would like extend my gratitude with a cup of hot tea and a space to clean yourself up at my flat before I send you home. Any objection?". This was said with so much careful intonation and color spread on man's cheeks.

"No. I like it, Sherlock, besides I still want to check Timothee up to settle my nerves. Of course, if you don't mind".

"I don't mind. You are a doctor, in fact you were an army doctor."

John was stuttered in surprise. No one could see his past profession nowadays without he told them beforehand, and yet this stranger could see right through him. It was marvelous.

"Ho- how?"

"I know you’re an Army doctor. Your haircut, the way you hold yourself, says military. The clinic smell that still clings on your jacket and the way you treated Tim when I sighted you two, says doctor. So Army doctor – obvious. Under this lamp post light your face looks tanned but no tan above the wrists. You’ve been abroad, but not sunbathing. You have limps considering the aluminium cane threw at the entrance, it's still has your smell by the way, but your legs don't waver here standing with me and Tim, like you’ve forgotten about it, so it’s at least partly psychosomatic. That says the original circumstances of the injury were traumatic. Wounded in action, then. Wounded in action, suntan – Afghanistan or Iraq. Shot in the dark I say you’ve been invalided home from Afghanistan."

"Father, you are showing off."

"That ... was amazing."

Both of father and son stared at John again with apparent surprise copied the previous look that drew laughter from John. Like peacock that was told he is amazing, Sherlock puffed his chest while holding Tim's hand. 

"Ahem..Do you think so?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Of course it was. It was extraordinary; it was quite extraordinary."

"That’s not what people normally say to my father, maman"

"Timothee.."

"What do people normally say, Tim?"John asked while holding his smile.

"Piss off’!"

The two men and one little boy giggled for the last uttered words. Sherlock could see the fondness and affection John showed in his face when he looked at Tim, and it made his heart swell and warm.

"Very well then, this way John".

As it could be seen by Greg's team, Sherlock ushered John and Timothee out of the alley to the highway with his hand behind John's back and Timothee held John's hand tight. Greg had feeling that finally someone can reign two chaotic storms personified in one man and one boy with the leash of love and loyalty. He couldn't wait to see them the next day, who knew happy announcement would be very soon from Sherlock. Who knew.   
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated ❤


End file.
